Veram der Dunkel elf
by Ibilis
Summary: Verfolgt die Geschichte von Veram einem Dunkel Elf. Erlebt wie aus einem Elf ein Dunkel Elf wird.


Diese Geschichte is in Episoden geteilt. Obwohl einige noch nicht Fertig sind und somit die ganze Geschichte noch nicht hoffe ich dass euch die Gerschichte gefällt!

* * *

><p>Veram Die Entstehung der Dunkelelfen  Alben

Episode1

_Wie alle Elfen bekam er zwei Namen sein erster schon bevor der Geburt Veram der Zweite erhielt er durch sein benehmen unterhalb seiner Artgenossen: Lichtbringer; Awenmanoe. Er brachte das Licht zu jedem den er besuchte. War Jemand traurig so konnte er diesen zum lächeln bringen hatte Jemand das Ziel des Leben verloren so war er es der diesem den Weg wieder zeigte. Er war von allen geachtet und geliebt selbst wenn er erst 50 Jahre alt war._

_Doch eines Tages kamen Menschen... Ihre Augen schrieen nach Blut und Zerstörung. Sie kamen und töteten die Wachen die nicht auf einem Kampf mit Menschen rechneten. Sie kamen und töteten alles auf ihrem Wege. Nichts ist ihnen entgangen. Sie brandschatzten. Veram versuchte sich zu wehren doch durch einen hälftigen Stoss wurde er von den Klippen gestoßen und fiel in den Fluss. Erst Stunden später erreichte er das Ufer und lief, ohne auf seine Verletzungen zu achten, nach Hause zu seinen Eltern und Bekannten. Erst spät in der Nacht erreichte er sein Dorf... Nichts stand mehr alles war tot sogar die Bäume schwiegen. Diese Menschen hatten allen die Köpfe abgeschlagen und auf Pfähle gespießt. Mit ihrem Blut wurden schlechte Bilder auf die Bäume gemalt, und die Tiere wurden aufgehängt neben einigen Elfen und unter ihnen vermischten sich die Eingeweide und ein grausamer stechender Gestank von Rauch und Blut sowie Leichen breitete sich aus. Veram sank zu Boden als er dieses Massaker sah und eine unglaubliche Wut auf die Menschen... auf dieses Ungeziefer... erfasste ihn, die sich fortpflanzten wie Ratten... Unter dem Mond schwor er sich jeden zu rächen und die Geißel der Menschen zu werden. Seine einst blaue Augen wurden nun grau und tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er stand auf und suchte sich Essen und ein Bogen so wie ein Dolch. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Hauptstadt der Elfen. Niemand wird ihn aufhalten können und er wird alle Menschen töten die er begegnen wird und der erste Bauernhof war nicht weit entfernt. Sie sollten die ersten sein..._

_Episode 1,5 _

„_Mutti, Mutti Schau ein Elf!" schrie das fünf Jährige Mädchen und lief aus dem haus. Ihre blonde Zöpfe wehten nach hinten als sie zum Elf lief und ihr Gesicht strahlte: „Pappi! Pa..." ruckartig wurde sie unterbrochen und flog nach hinten und blieb dann einige Zentimeter über dem Boden an einem Balken hängen. Ein Pfeil ragte aus ihrem Mund und das Blut lief aus den Mundwinkeln._

_Veram lächelte als er sah wie dieses kleine Ungeziefer noch zuckte. Doch seine Freude wurde unterbrochen als eine Frau schreiend zu ihrem Kind lief._

_Er hängte seinen Bogen um und ging nun den Hügel runter und freute sich über seine ersten Opfer. "Menschen, was haben die Götter sich gedacht als sie diese Schwächlinge gebaren?" Als er dann der winselnden Frau einen Fußtritt verpassen wollte sprang ihm ein Mann ihm in den Weg, sein Bart bewegte sich noch und seine blauen Auge zeugten von Wut und Trauer was Veram eine höllische Freude bereitete. Der Mann schlug ohne Warnung mit seiner Axt und Veram beugte sich nach hinten blitzschnell zog er sein Schwert und schlug zu. Ehe der Mann sich versah fiel sein Arm mit der Axt auf den Boden. Schreiend umfasste dieser seinen Blutenden Arm. Doch Veram hatte schon den nächsten schlag durchgeführt und die Beiden Beine fielen unter dem Mann um. Schreiend und weinend lag der Mann nun auf dem Boden und dass Blut floss. Veram lächelte und ging nun wieder zur Frau die vor ihm weg rutschte. Veram ergriff sie an den Haaren nahm seinen Dolch und schnitt vom Nacken bis zu ihrem Hintern die Haut auf. Sie schrie auf und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Ihr Mann versuchte sich zu bewegen doch es gelang ihm nicht und immer mehr Blut umgab ihn._

_Veram nahm nun die etwas lose Haut und zog daran, sie löste sich sehr langsam vom Fleisch und die Frau schrie ohne Anhalt bis sie dann ohne Haut ohnmächtig wurde. Der Mann lag in seinem Blut und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Das Mädchen hing noch immer am Balken und ihr kleines Kleid wehte im Wind und neben ihr rauf der Wand hing die Haut ihrer Mutter und Bilder aus Blut verzierten die sanfte Haut. Sie zeugte vom Tod der Familie._

_Noch im weitem sah Veram den Hof und die Leute tot auf dem Boden liegen. Doch die Freude die er empfunden hatte, hatte sich nun zu Furcht und Zweifel verwandelt. Er drehte sich um und folgte seinen Weg. Schwarze Wolken bahnten sich heran..._

_Episode 2_

_Der Regen fiel und der Boden war glitschig als Veram unter seinem Umhang verbarg und der Strasse folgte. Dann bemerkte er ein Lichtschimmer weiter weg und er wusste er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht. Nun zog er die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn und setzte seinen Weg fort. Vor ihm wurde das Licht größer und vermehrte sich zu hunderten dann zu tausenden Lichtern. Erst als er vor einem Tor aus weißem Marmor stand bemerkte er dass die Bäume hinter der Mauer tausende kleine Fenster besaß aus denen das Licht schien. „Öffnet das Tor und lasst mich hinein!" schrie Veram aus voller Kehle um die Wachen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dann ertönte ein Quietschen und Rumpeln und das Tor vor ihm öffnete sich langsam. Als er eintrat wurde er sofort von 10 Kriegern umzingelt. „Seid ihr von Vertir hergereist?" fragte ihn der Offizier und kam nach vorne getreten mit gezücktem Schwert. „Ja" lautete die antwort knapp und sofort gingen die Soldaten ein Schritt nach vorne und drohten Veram mit den Spitzen. Dieser spürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl des Verrates. „Folgen sie uns" befahl der Offizier und zwei Soldaten nahmen Veram die Waffen weg. Dann führten sie Veram entlang der einer Strasse bei welcher Veram nur wundern konnte über das Geschick mit welcher die Elfen hier zu hand gegangen sind um die Tore zu den Bäumen und Tempelanlagen verziert haben. Jedes kleinste detail wurde sorgfältig bearbeitet und mit kleinen Runen verziert und jedes Abbild erzählte eine umfangreiche Geschichte lang vergangener Zeiten. Dann erhob sich vor der Gruppe ein gigantischer Baum der alleine schon fast eine ganze Menschen Burg umgeben konnte. Doch als sie die Stufen hinauf gingen ernte Veram nur verachten und eine Elfin spuckte ihm vor die Füße dann trat er in den Baum ein und wurde in ein Raum gebracht in der sich tausende von Säulen erhoben die wie vergoldete Bäume wirkten. Durch den ganzen Saal waren diese Säulen und ließen Veram spüren als sei er in einem der heiligen Wälder von Erzal wo die Elfen geboren werden. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein langer roter Teppich und am Ende befand sich ein Thron aus Elfenbein. Er war glatt poliert und ein samter Kissen ermöglichte es dem Sitzenden komfortabel zu sitzen. Dann bemerkte er den König... der König der Elfen. Ehrfürchtig sank Veram zu Boden und wollte nun erzählen was passiert war. Doch der König war schneller:_

„_Du hast den Pack der Elfen und Menschen gebrochen!" donnerte es im Saal und plötzlich erschienen von überall andere Elfen aufzutauchen die böse zu ihm sahen. „Nein..." versuchte Veram etwas zu sagen „Nein? Du hast ein Bauernhof angegriffen die Bewohner getötet und hingerichtet. Du hast ihnen die Köpfe abgeschlagen und mit ihren blut Gemälde auf ihre haut gemalt! Du bist kein Elf! Sonder ein ungeheuer!" Nun ging ein raunen durch den Saal und Veram spürte wie der Hass in ihm wuchs. Sie wussten von dem Vorfall doch nicht was mit seinem Dorf passiert war. „König sie haben recht doch ich habe nur gleichtun gesucht. Denn es waren die Menschen und nicht ich die den Eid gebrochen haben! Meine Heimat wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht! Sie haben Frauen und Mädchen vergewaltigt! Ich wollte genugtun!" wieder erhallte ein brausen von flüstern durch den Saal. Dann trat ein Ritter in voller Plattenrüstung auf und ein unglaublicher Hass durchfuhr Veram: es war der Mörder seines Dorfes._

_Episode 2 Verbesserung by Martine_

_Der Boden war glitschig vom prasselnden Regen, als Veram, unter seinem Umhang verborgen, der Strasse folgte. Er hob den Kopf und bemerkte einen Lichtschimmer in der Ferne. Er wusste, dass er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte._

_Er zog die Kapuze tiefer in die Stirn und setzte seinen Weg weiter fort. Vor ihm wurde das Licht größer und vermehrte sich zu hunderten, dann zu tausenden von Lichtern. Erst als er vor einem Tor aus weißem Marmor stand, bemerkte er, dass das Licht im Innern der Siedlung aus tausenden kleinen Fenstern strahlte, die in den Bäumen selbst eingelassen waren ._

„_Öffnet das Tor und lasst mich hinein!" schrie Veram aus voller Kehle um die Wachen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dann ertönte ein Quietschen und Rumpeln und das Tor vor ihm öffnete sich langsam._

_Als er eintrat wurde er sofort von 10 Kriegern umzingelt. _

„_Seid ihr von Vertir hergereist?" fragte ihn der Offizier und kam mit gezücktem Schwert auf ihn zu. _

„_Ja" lautete die Antwort knapp und sofort gingen die Soldaten wie ein Mann einen Schritt nach vorne, die Spitzen der Speere und Schwerter drohend gesenkt. Veram verspürte ein unangenehmes Gefühl... war es Verrat? _

„_Folgt mir!" befahl der Offizier und zwei Soldaten nahmen Veram die Waffen weg._

_Dann führten sie ihn die Strasse entlang. Staunend betrachtete Veram die Gebäude von den Augenwinkeln aus, wobei er sich nur wundern konnte über das Geschick mit welchem die elfischen Erbauer hier zur Hand gegangen sind. Jedes kleinste Detail war sorgfältig bearbeitet und mit kleinen Runen verziert, und jedes Abbild erzählte die umfangreiche Geschichte längst vergangener Zeiten. Dann erhob sich vor der Gruppe ein gigantischer Baum, von einer Größe und Stattlichkeit die jede Menschenburg vor Neid erblassen ließen. _

_Als sie die zierliche Kaskade von Stufen vor dem wunderlichen Bauwerk hinaufgingen, wandten sich die Leute um und Verachtung spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern. Eine dreiste Elfin spuckte Veram vor die Füße. Dann traten sie ein und Veram wurde in eine Halle gebracht, in der sich hunderte von Säulen wie vergoldete Bäume erhoben und mit ihren starken Kronen eine Decke stützten, die man wegen der unfassbaren Höhe des Saals nur noch erahnen konnte. Die Säulen standen relativ dicht und ließen Veram den Eindruck, als sei er in einem der heiligen Wälder von Erzal gelandet, jene Wälder wo die Elfen zum ersten Mal das Licht der Welt erblickten. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein langer karmesinroter Teppich und an dessen Ende befand sich ein Thron aus Elfenbein. Er war glatt poliert und ein samtenes Polster war kunstvoll mit Silberbeschlagenen Nieten in Sitzfläche und Rücken eingelassen. Beim Betrachten dieser ganzen Zurschaustellung von Prunk und Reichtum hätte Veram fast die Person übersehen die sich auf diesem festlichen Sitz niedergelassen hatte. Wie ein Edelstein auf einem einzigartigen und unschätzbar kostbaren Ring fügte der König der Elfen sich in dieses Bild von Macht ein. Ehrfürchtig, jedoch ohne die Fassung zu verlieren sank Veram auf die Knie. Er wollte schon ansetzen mit seiner Erzählung, doch der König kam ihm zuvor._

„_Der Packt der Elfen und Menschen wurde gebrochen durch den Mann der hier vor euch steht!" donnerte seine Stimme. Eine unbehagliche Stille breitete sich anstelle der vorher eher geschäftig wirkenden Atmosphäre aus. Plötzlich schienen von überall andere Elfen aufzutauchen, die die Szene mit ungläubigen und teilweise neugierigen Mienen beobachteten. Nicht wenige warfen Veram unfreundliche, sogar feindselige Blicke zu._

„_Nein..." stammelte Veram, dem die Situation von Augenblick zu Augenblick weniger gefiel._

„_Nein? Mir wurde berichtet dass Bauernhöfe angegriffen wurden, dass deren Bewohner getötet und gräulichste zugerichtet wurden. Die Köpfe wurden ihnen abgeschlagen und grausame Bilder, gemalt mit ihrem eigenen Lebenssaft, zierten ihre verrottenden Leiber! Diese Abscheulichkeiten sind keines Elfen würdig! Nur ein Ungeheuer kann einer solchen Abartigkeit verfallen!"_

_Nun ging ein Raunen durch den Saal und Veram spürte wie der Hass sich in ihm regte. Sie wussten anscheinend nichts vom dem Überfall auf sein Heimatdorf._

„_Mein König, wie könnte ich Euch widersprechen? Doch habe ich rechtens gehandelt und nur Gerechtigkeit gesucht, denn es waren zuerst die Menschen, und nicht ich, die den Eid gebrochen haben! Meine Heimat wurde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht! Sie haben Frauen und Kinder vergewaltigt und kaltblütig ermordet! Genugtuung und Rache waren es, die mich getrieben haben! Rache für vergeudetes Leben, für unnötig vergossenes Blut seitens der Elfen, und Rache für meine eigene Familie!" rief er. Seine Miene war wie versteinert, doch innerlich tobten seine Gefühle._

_Lauter als zuvor erhob sich das Geflüster und vereinzelte Protestrufe waren zu vernehmen. Dann betrat ein Ritter in voller Plattenrüstung den Thronsaal. Jeder Anwesende verstummte auf der Stelle und die Köpfe wirbelten herum. _

_Ein unglaublicher Hass, stärker als je zuvor, durchfuhr Veram wie der Stich einer brennenden Klinge: dies war der Mörder seines Dorfes!_

_Episode 3_

_"Mein ehrenwerter König ich glaube dass euer Mann sich irrt." und der Ritter lächelte Veram zu dessen Wut noch mehr stieg. "Niemals hätten Menschen sich gewagt einer eurer Dörfer anzugreifen ohne dass ich davon wüsste" und nun wandte er sich zum König der ihm nickte. "Du hast gehört Veram!" sprach der König und wieder spürte er wie ein Dolch aus Wut und Neid ins Herz stach. Ohne den Kopf zu heben flüsterte er bedrohlich in die Halle hinein "Und ihr glaubt eher einem Menschen als einem von eurem Gleichen? Ihr seid nicht besser als dieser Mann der seine Worte mit Blumen ziert um euch zu schmeicheln und sein wahres Wesen zu verstecken! Denn er war's der mein Dorf zerstörte!" nun schrie er in die Halle und die Elfen gingen ein Schritt nach hinten als fürchten sie dass Veram seine Wut an ihnen auslasse. "Der unterschied ist, dass wir gesehen haben was du mit den Menschen getan hast aber nichts haben wir gefunden oder gesehen als wir in dein Dorf gingen! Niemand wohnte mehr dort!" donnerte sie Stimme des Elfenkönigs und die Wachen kamen herbei geeilt. "Nehmt ihn fest und sperrt ihn in den Kerker bis zu seinem urteil!" befahl er den Wachen welche nun Veram nahmen und davon trugen unter den verächtlichen Blicken der Versammlung. "DU MENSCH! DEIN TOD WIRD VERAM HEISSEN! MERK DIR DAS! VERAM!" brüllte er dem Ritter hinterher der ihm zuwinkte und lächelte bis die Pforten die Sicht unterbrachen._

_"Es tut mir leid Argan dass ein Elf so die Fassung verliert" entschuldigte sich der König zum Menschen. "Entschuldige dich nicht es ist ja nichts passiert ich möchte nur, dass dieser Veram verschwindet... Er schadet meinem Ruf." antwortete der Mensch und wandte sich zum gehen "Sie können auf mich zählen, Veram hat den Eid gebrochen und sein Volk angelogen er wird bestraft werden." antwortete der König und sah nur noch die lässige Handbewegung Argan um sich zu verabschieden._

_Argan beschleunigte seine Schritte nachdem er um die Ecke war. Er konnte es nicht fassen ein Überlebender! Wie konnte das passieren? Er musste ihn aus dem Weg räumen... Aber unauffällig. Auf den König konnte er nicht zählen da die Elfen nicht ihre Artgenossen töten egal wie schlimm die Tat ist... Oder doch?_

_Veram spürte den Aufprall und den danach stechenden Schmerz als die Wachen ihn in den Kerker warfen. Doch ihm war alles egal, alles... Es gab nichts mehr was er tun konnte, sogar ein Volk kehrte hm den Rücken niemand wollte seine Worte hören Niemand wollte ihm glauben! Wieder spürte er die Wut in ihm keimen. Er legte sich in eine Ecke und schlief ein. Er bemerkte nicht dass sich nun seine Augen sich schwarz gefärbt hatten und wie seine Haare sich noch mehr verdunkelten. Das böse ergreift Besitz von ihm und seine Träume sprechen von töten und Rache gegen die Menschen und gegen sein Volk. WUT!_

_Episode 4_

_Er Schrat durch die Dunkelheit der Wälder er wusste nicht wonach er suchte doch er ging weiter. Als er dann endlich aus dem Wald kam sah er in der Ferne ein kleines Dorf wo aus den Kaminen Rauch austrat eine Idylle der Menschen die unter dem Schutz der Elfen stand. Veram bewegte sich auf wackligen Beinen zum Dorf hinab, er würde dort etwas suchen zum essen und trinken. Als er dann in das Dorf hinein ging bemerkte er dass der Markt eröffnet war überall versuchten die Händler ihr Waren zu verkaufen. Schnell suchte Veram zuerst einen Waffenschmied. „Erstklassige Waffen! Aus fernen Ländern! Wir Verkaufen und Kaufen!" schrie ein Waffenhändler das war was Veram gesucht hatte eilig bewegte er sich zum Händler „ja der gute Mann was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte dieser als er Veram sah doch er schluckte als er die schwarzen Augen sah die wie schwarze Löcher in den Augenhöhlen saßen. „Ich würde gerne die Rüstung verkaufen." Antwortete Veram. „Mhmm... Das ist eine Elfenrüstung... Ja, für 200 Goldstücke kaufe ich sie dir ab." Antwortete der Händler und verschränkte die Arme um zu zeigen dass der Preis nicht weiter handelbar war obwohl er daran glaubte dass dieser Elf feldtschen würde und er konnte den Blick nicht von den Augen des Elfes nehmen. „Ok" willigte Veram ein und der Händler wäre fast nach hinten gefallen vor Schreck wie konnte dieser den Handel so akzeptieren? „Also nun ja... Hier sind die 200 Goldmünzen" und ohne zu warten zog Veram die Rüstung aus und legte sie dem Händler auf den Tisch nahm den Sack mit Gold und wandte sich ab. „Was war das für ein Elf?" fragte sich der Händler und schaute fragend Veram zu der zum nächsten Lokal wanderte. Doch nun beäugte er sein Geschäft und widmete sich der Rüstung zu doch ließ Veram nicht aus den Augen denn ihm war aufgefallen dass dieser Elf lange nichts zu Essen hatte: das Gesicht, die Finger alles wies darauf hin._

_Doch irgendwie spürte er den Drang diesem Elf mit schwarzen Augen zu Helfen und egal wie sehr er sich seiner Arbeit widmete ertappte er sich immer wieder dass er Veram anstarrte, der gemütlich auf einer Terrasse eine Suppe so wie eine große Portion Salat verschlang._

_Episode 5_

_Es war spät als Veram das Lokal verließ und sich auf den Weg machen wollte. Als vor der Tür der Waffenhändler wartete und ihm den Weg versperrte. Er hatte einen langen Mantel an und die Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen. „Also Herr Elf bitte folgen sie mir ich glaube dass sie Hilfe brauchen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Händler um und ging über den glitschigen Boden. Veram folgte ihm dennoch misstrauisch doch im Moment hatte er Niemanden, so folgte er dem Mann der sich zu seinem Zelt bewegte und unter den grünen Vorhängen verschwand._

_Als Veram eintrat wurde ihm sofort warm. In der Mitte des Zeltes war ein kleiner Ofen angezündet und Kräuter lagen drauf und verströmten einen angenehmen Duft durch das ganze Zelt. Es gab weder Stühle noch Tisch, nur verschieden große Kissen lagen kreisförmig auf dem Boden. Ein zweiter Eingang wurde durch einen Teppich versteckt doch Veram entdeckte ihn uns überlegte sich wie er entkommen konnte wenn etwas passiere._

„_Mein Name ist Arbel. Ich wollte mit dir reden... Ich weis dass du nicht wie die normalen Elfen bist, doch du trägst eine Rüstung einer der Gefängniswachen hinzu kommt dass du abgemagert bist als hättest du seit Wochen, nein, Monaten nichts gegessen. Also wer und was willst du?" sagte Arbel indem er genüsslich an einer Pfeife zog und den Rauch durch seine Nase wieder ausblies. „Mein Name ist Veram, ja ich bin keine Wache und bin geflüchtet aus dem Gefängnis." Antwortete Veram und ließ seine Augen über das Zelt fliegen. „Weil du nicht normal bist? Wegen deinen Augen?" sagte Arbel während er tief einzog „Wegen den Augen? Was ist mit meinen Augen?" fragte Veram aufbrausend „Nun ja sie sind... Sehen sie selbst, Veram." Und Arbel stand auf ging zu einem Schrank und nahm einen Spiegel heraus und reichte ihm Veram. Veram schaute in das Glas und sah zwei große Schwarze Augen die fast die ganzen Augenhöhlen einnahmen, seine Haut war weißlich. Vor schreck lies Veram den Spiegel fallen. „Wusstest du es nicht?" entkam es Arbel aus dem Mund. „Nein..." „Nun ja. Es gibt noch welche wies du sie leben außerhalb. In der Welt der Menschen versteck und gesucht. Sie gelten als Hexer, Mörder oder als verrückte Elfen. Einige sagen dass sie das Gegenteil der Elfen seien, doch bis jetzt hatte Niemand dieser Elfen irgendetwas getan was sie als Böse kennzeichnen würde... Außer du... Was du bei dem Hof getan hast hat sich rum gesprochen." „Aber warum Vertrauen sie mir dann? Haben sie keine Angst dass ich ihnen den Hals aufschlitze?" fragte Veram und schaute in Arbels Augen die etwas furch aufwiesen. „Ja und Nein. Ich möchte dass du etwas für mich erledigst." Antwortete Arbel schlagartig „Und das wäre?" „Ich möchte dass du tötest für mich! Und als Gegenleistung bekommst du alles was du brauchst... Gold, Waffen, eine Rüstung, Frauen... Alles. Du bist der erste Elf der gemordet hat und der Beste sein nun Töte für mich! Töte!"_

_Episode 6_

_Leise schlich Veram die Strasse entlang obwohl jeder im tiefen Schlamm untergehen würde und ein matschiges Geräusch hinterlassen würde ging Veram über den Abfall und Schlamm wie gepflasterter Boden. Die Strasse war nur spärlich beleuchtet und kleine Schatten sprangen an den Wänden auf und ab. Dann kamen die Schritte auf die er gewartet hatte... Schnell sprang er hinter ein Fass das auf der Strasse stand und verschmolz mit den Schatten. Es war ein dicker Mann, breit gebaut und hatte nur wenige Haare am Kopf und eine dicke Ätherbeule ließ seine Nase dicker Wirken, das war sein Ziel! Veram hockte weiter hinter dem Fass und wartete dass Der Mann vorbei komme. Er war ein Rivale von Arbel und stahl, nach Arbel, seine Kunden..._

_Doch als Verams Muskeln sich spannten und sein Dolch zum angriff bereit war blieb der Mann stehen und blickte sich um als ahne er etwas. Ohne zu zögern flüsterte er einige Worte der Macht und alle lichter erloschen. Der Mann sah angsterfüllt um sich doch er konnte Veram nicht erkennen der genau neben ihm stand. Veram spürte die Angst und glaubte sogar sie zu schmecken und es freute ihn... Diese furcht... Im innern spürte er nun den drang nach Blut! Ohne zu zögern ging er hinter den Mann und hielt ihn fest. Dein Tod heißt Veram." Ohne weiter zu warten schnitt Veram dem Mann den Hals auf und ließ den Mann auf den Boden fallen. Es war ein sauberer Schnitt den das Blut spritzte nicht sonder lief langsam aus dem Hals und vermischte sich mit dem Schlamm. Noch sah Veram dem Blut zu dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand in der nächsten Gasse. Noch einige Augenblicke war es dunkel in der Gasse doch dann kamen die lichter zu sich und beleuchteten den Toten. Erst als Veram schon vor dem Zelt seines Auftraggebers stand hörte er die ersten Schreie in der Stadt._

_Veram betrat das Zelt und ein wohliges Warm empfang ihn. Arbel saß wieder auf einem der Kissen und zog an einer Pfeife und rauch umgab ihn. Er blickte auf und ein lächeln durchlief sein Gesicht. „Sehr gut mein Freund sehr gut." Langsam stand Er auf und ging zu einem Schrank hinüber. „Hier da du deine erste Mission erfüllt hast gebe ich sie dir gratis." Veram betrachtete das Geschenk oder ehe die Geschenke. Es handelte sich um eine Rüstung und zwei Kurzschwerter so wie einen Bogen. Die Rüstung war aus schwarzem Leder und war poliert. Die zwei Schwerter schimmerten kurz auf als Veram sie in den Händen hielt. Erschrocken ließ er sie auf den Tisch fallen. „Ja die Schwerter sind magisch doch was sie bewirken kann ich dir nicht sagen doch sie sind weder von Elfen noch von Zwergen erstellt worden und von Menschen erst gar nicht..." ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Veram zum Bogen. Er hob ihn auf wog ihn in der Hand und spannte die Sehne. Veram spürte dass der Bogen perfekt war und wie die Kraft am Ziehpunkt konzentriert wurde. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken Veram doch nun habe ich eine neue Aufgabe für dich... Ein Freund von mir hat Probleme mit einem Steuereintreiber... Töte ihn und bringe die Dokumente mit. Dieses mal wird es Gold sein was dich empfängt¨ und Arbel lächelte. „Wann und wo?" fragte Veram knapp und nahm die Rüstung. „Morgen in aller Frühe beim Markthaus... Sei Pünktlich" Ohne zu antworten zog Veram die Rüstung an. Sie war erstaunlich leicht und er konnte sich leicht in ihr bewegen und machte kein Geräusch. Dann steckte er seine zwei Schwerter in ihre Scheiden die sich auf dem Rücken befanden und nahm den Bogen mit dem Köcher. „Dann bis Morgen" sagte Veram und verließ das Zelt sprang auf das nächste Haus von wo er über die Dächer fegte Richtung Markthaus._

_Doch eine Überraschung sollte ihn erwarten..._

_Episode 7_

_Veram hatte sich in den Kirchturm versteckt. Das Markthaus lag genau gegenüber. Während er wartete legte er sich einen Pfeil bereit und band neuen Pfeilen Federn fest und blickte immer wieder nach unten zum Tor des Markthauses. Es war ein altes Gebäude. Mann sah die Stützbalken aus dunklem Holz. Dazwischen waren die Wände aus Lehm gefüllt. Mehrere Fackeln beleuchteten das Gebäude und kleine Insekten schwirrten um das Licht. In der Ferne konnte Veram erkennen dass die Sonne aufging. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig. Wo war dieser Steuereintreiber? Wieder sah er zu den Strassen und hoffte dass er etwas erkennen könne. Doch dann kam der Steuereintreiber und ging zur Tor des Markthauses. Ohne zu warten nahm Veram seinen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und zielte auf den Mann. Langsam zog er die Sehne an und er spürte dass seine Hand nun sanft seine Wange berührte._

_Doch als er abfeuern wollte sprang Jemand vom Dach des Markthauses und schnell wie der Blitz lag der Steuereintreiber auf dem Boden. Veram sah den Mörder der um sich schaute und dann verschwinden wollte doch Veram reagierte und schoss seinen Pfeil auf seinen Konkurrenten, doch nicht um ihn zu töten... Mit einem leisen zischen flog der Pfeil los und bohrte sich in das Bein des Unbekannten Mörders. So schnell Veram konnte sprang er vom Turm hinab und was jeden Menschen die Knochen gebrochen hätte landete Veram unten ohne einen Kratzer zu bekommen, nur der Staub wirbelte um seine Kleider wie Nebel. Dann lief er dem Getroffenen hinterher._

_Veram folgte den Blutstropfen bis er dann endlich den Mann gefunden hatte. Er hielt sich aufrecht in dem er sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Mit einem fluchen brach er den Schaft des Pfeils ab. Dann erblickte er Veram der nun langsam näher kam. „Wer bist du?" fragte Veram ruhig doch eindringlich. Doch anstatt zu antworten nahm der Mann ein Messer aus dem Stiefel und warf es blitzschnell auf Veram. Veram fing ohne zu zucken den Dolch im Fluge auf. „Wie ich sehe bist du kein Mensch, Elf" lachte der Mörder „Sag mir deinen Namen und zeig mir dein Gesicht." Entgegnete ihm Veram kalt. Ohne zu zögern warf der Mörder seine Kapuze nach hinten. Veram war erstaunt was er erblickte, sein Konkurrent war auch ein Elf, doch seine Augen leuchteten rot wie Blut. Eine Narbe zog sich durchs Gesicht vom Auge bis zum Kinn. „Doch meinen Namen sage ich dir nicht Veram" und mit einer schnellen Bewegung warf er ein Gefäß auf den Boden und eine Explosion erschütterte die Luft. Veram verdeckte sich erschrocken die Augen, als er wieder aufsah war der Fremde verschwunden._

_Grübelnd schlenderte er durch die Stadt zu seinem Chef. Unterwegs begannen die erste Leute schon vor die Tür zu gehen und ihren alltäglichen Aufgaben zu folgen. Bei einem der Bäcker wurde der Ofen schon gefeuert und süßer Duft schlenderte sich über die Strasse. Veram bekam die Aktivitäten nur nebenbei mit, immer noch dachte er an den Elf den er erblickt hatte. War er nicht der einzige der die Gesetze der Elfen verstoßen hatte? Gab es noch weitere wie er die weder Mensch noch Elf waren da sie von beiden Seiten vertrieben und gehasst waren?_

_In der Ferne erblickte er schon das Zelt._

_Episode 8_

„_Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir Veram" fragte Arbel und blickte besorg zu ihm rüber. Seit dem Vorfall beim Markthaus beschäftigt dich etwas... „Arbel ich habe nun seit fast 2 Jahren jeden getötet den du wolltest nur der am Marktplatz vor 2 Jahren war nicht auf meiner Rechnung." Sagte Veram und trank sein Tee aus. „Was war den damals passiert?" wollte Arbel wissen und räumte einige Waffen zur Seite. „An dem Abend saß ich in einem Kirchturm von wo ich mein Opfer töten wollte..." begann Veram und seine Augen wirkten als würden sie ins weite schauen „Als der Augenblick kommen sollte sprang ein anderer Killer vom Dach und tötete mein Ziel bevor ich meinen Pfeil abschießen konnte..." „Und deswegen bist du nun so?" lachte Arbel „Jeder vermasselt mal seinen Job..." „Es ist ja nicht da das Problem... Der andere Killer war auch ein Elf" flüsterte Veram leise. Wie geschockt ließ Arbel die Waffen fallen die er in den Armen hielt und blickte verängstigt zu Veram rüber. „Bist du sicher?" fragte Arbel und ein hauch von Angst schwebte mit. „Ja" „Dann glaube wird es Zeit es dir zu sagen" flüsterte Arbel und setzte sich neben Veram. „Ich werde alt Veram, ich bin ein Mensch und ich lebe nun mal nicht lange..." „Meister ich werde bis zum Tode bleiben... Ihnen verdanke ich mein jetziges Leben" entgegnete Veram und machte eine Verbeugung, „Nein Veram, du bist ab jetzt frei..." sagte Arbel und blickte in die dunklen Augen von Veram „Ich habe gelernt dass in dir noch immer etwas gute steckt... ich möchte es nicht zerstören... Vergiss deine Morde und gehe auf die Reise..." „Aber Meister ich kann euch doch nicht alleine lassen! Ihr braucht eine Wache" entgegnete Veram aufgebracht. Arbel lachte „Wir wurden in der letzten Zeit gute Freunde und haben vieles durchgemacht... Doch gehe nach Norden zu den Darkan-Bergen und finde deine Brüder... Dort leben alle Ausgestoßene." Lächelte Arbel und Veram nickte. "Finde deine Artgenossen..." „Seit wann weiß du es dass es weitere gibt?" fragte Veram leise „Seit einem halben Jahr.. Ich wollte nicht dass du es weißt. Ich wollte dich noch für meine Zwecke nutzen" lächelte Arbel „Doch bevor du gehst habe ich noch eine letzte Mission für dich" „Welche Meister?" „Nenne mich nun Arbel nicht Meister... Finde deine Kollegen und tritt in das Haus des Königs... töte seine Tochter und fordere Land und Geld... Fange ein neues Leben mit deinen Kollegen an" lachte Arbel „Nun geh ich muss noch etwas machen. „Ja.. Arbel" Veram verließ das Zelt und ein Gefühl der Freiheit erfüllte sein Körper. Ohne zurück zu blicken Wanderte er vom Zelt weg aus der Stadt zu den Wäldern und Seen... Zu den Darkan-Bergen._

_Arbel blickte traurig Veram nach. „Nun Arbel du hast deine Mission erfüllt." Flüsterte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Ich wollte es nicht..." entgegnete Arbel „HA! Dennoch hast du aus ihm ein Killer gemacht... Er wird ein neues Reich gründen welches in allen Länder gefürchtet sein wird..." lachte die Stimme schadenfreudig. „Doch nun ist es Zeit die Spuren zu verwischen" Arbel wirbelte erschrocken herum doch ein Dolch steckte schon in seinem Körper und Blut spritze gegen das Zelt. Leblos sackte Arbel zu Boden. „Veram..." flüsterte Arbel mit den letzten Atem „verzeih mir..."_

_Episode 9_

_Regen plätscherte schon auf den durch nässten Boden. Seine Schuhe waren nass und Schlamm ließ seine Stiefel wie klumpen wirken. Er begegnete keinem auf seiner Reise und blieb auch nirgends stehen um eine Rast einzulegen. Immer wieder musste er an Arbel denken der wie ein Vater für ihn war... Natürlich hatte Arbel ihn dazu gebracht Menschen zu töten dennoch hatte er ihm alles gegeben: liebe, ein Zuhause, Essen und vertrauen. Er würde Arbel wieder besuchen gehen wenn es die Zeit erlauben würde. Dennoch verstand er noch immer nicht die letzte Mission die ihm aufgetragen wurde. Als er so vor sich hin grübelte wurde er aus den tiefen des Waldes beobachtet. Dunkel Graue Augen blickten aus dem Wald zu ihm._

_Veram sah plötzlich etwas im dunklem aufblitzen, wirbelte herum und bemerkte wie ein schwarzer Blitz auf ihn zu geschossen kam. Er drehte sich ab und fing das Geschoss auf. Zog seinen Bogen und feuerte, den Pfeil, wieder zurück. Doch nichts bewegte sich im dunklem. Veram's Augen saugten die Dunkelheit auf und erkannte wie jemand davonlief. Wieder zog er einen Pfeil und feuerte auf den Flüchtenden doch als der Pfeil treffen sollte zerfiel die Gestallt zu Rauch._

„_Eine Illusion" fluchte Veram doch die Wahre Gestallt war verschwunden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Veram der Strasse wieder doch dieses mal auf alles gefasst um nicht wieder überrascht zu werden._

_Nach mehreren Kilometer erreichte er schlussendlich ein Schild auf dem „Darkan-Gebirge, Waruld das Dorf der Schwarzen" stand. Er folgte dem Weg und vor ihm Stand nun eine Holzpalisade vor der zwei Wachen standen dessen Rüstungen mehr verrostet waren als ein Metall das seit 3 Jahren im Wasser lag. Über ihrer Rüstung trugen sie ein dickes Fellmantel. Als Veram sich näherte ließen sie ihn eintreten ohne ein Wort zu sagen. „So hier ist Waruld..." pfiff Veram hervor und blickte um sich. Mehrere Häuser erstreckten sich vor ihm. Die Palisade lag höher als der Rest des Dorfes. Die Häuser waren aus holz errichtet und wirkten primitiv. Veram blickte nach hinten und bemerkte dass die Regenwolken sich legten und blauer Himmel sich in der ferne bildete._

_Veram ging zum Dorf hinab und suchte nach dem Haus des Vorsitzenden des Dorfes. Als er dann endlich ein größeres Haus erblickte welches im Zentrum des Dorfes befand. Das Holz aus dem Das Haus bestand wirkte wie verbrannt da eine dunkle Kruste von Schwarz die Mauern umgab. Ohne darauf zu achten betrat er das Haus und stieß die schweren Tore des Hauses zur Seite. Im innern empfang ihn eine riesige Halle die durch Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Keine Fenster ließen Licht in das dunkle. Auf den Mauern hingen verweste Standarten und Wandteppiche, die von alten vergangen Zeiten berichteten. Um das Haus zu stützen standen überall schwarze Holzsäulen die das trugen. Am ende des Saals befand sich ein Art Thron auf dem ein alter Mann saß. Als er sich dem Thron näherte erschienen hinter den Säulen Soldaten die Veram umgaben. „Was möchtest du?" fragte der alte Mann seine stimme war rau und vom alter geprägt. „Wir haben euch doch schon alles gegeben was wir entbehren konnten." Stieß der alte wütend hervor gefolgt von einem starken husten. „Ich bin nicht der für den sie mich halten doch ich glaube sie wissen wen ich suche." Lächelte Veram und alle Wachen gingen einen Schritt zurück. „Aha, also suchst du unsere Folterer!" hustete der Alte auf. „Nun dann musst du zum Gebirge hoch, sie haben dort ein Palast errichtet aus Tot und Vernichtung" „Danke alter Mann" sagte Veram und verbeugte sich. „Habe mehr Respekt von unserem Vorsitzendem!" entgegnete ein Soldat wütend und ging zu Veram zu doch ehe irgendjemand reagieren konnte fiel der Kopf herunter und Veram hielt das Schwert einem anderen Soldaten gegen die Kehle. „Ich hoffe dass ich nicht das Dorf noch vernichten muss." Grinste Veram „Eigentlich wollte ich noch damit warten" „Du bist also nicht viel besser als die anderen auf dem Berg... Los geh." Entgegnete der König müde und traurig._

_Episode 10_

_Vor Veram stand ein riesiger Turm der aus tausende von Schädeln bestand. Der Turm wirkte wie ein Kunstwerk in seinen Augen und eine unglaubliche gier nach Tod erfüllte sein Herz. Er erwischte sich wie er mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr und die gier nach Blut in ihm stieg. Ohne zu warten ging er in den Turm._

_Im innern lag ein riesiger Schwarzer Teppich der gegen über den weißen Schädeln einen perfekten Kontrast bildete. An den Wänden hingen Bilder und als Veram sie sich genauer zu Auge nahm erkannte er dass alle Bilder auf Menschenhaut gemalt waren und dass die Farbe aus verschiedenen blut Pigmente bestand. Wieder stieg der drang nach Tot in ihm hoch. Dann spürte er wie blicke auf ihm ruhten. Doch Veram ließ sich nichts anmerken und ging tiefer in das Haus hinein das in allen Richtungen seinem Geschmack entsprach. Desto mehr er durch den Turm wanderte und sich die Zimmer und Räume ansah erkannte dass er alleine war. Somit nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich gegen über der Tür und wartete. Gemütlich setzte er sich auf den rot gepolsterten Stuhl und legte sein Schwert neben sich. Dann ging er zum Regal hinüber der sich hinter ihm befand und zog mehrere Bücher heraus bis er eins fand das ihn ansprach. Ging dann wieder zu seinem Stuhl und ließ sich erneut auf ihn nieder und begann zu lesen._

_Episode 11_

_Die Mission Vorbereitung_

_Episode 12_

_Er bewegte sich von hinten an die Wache, sanft, leise, mörderisch. Nichts störte die Ruhe der Nacht. Geräuschlos durchschnitt er die Kehle der Wache und rannte über den Kiesel... ohne Geräusch. Als er die Alte Tür entdeckte die von Efeu und Moos überwuchert war blickte er noch ml um sich. Er schob das Geäst zur Seite, und griff nach dem verrostetem Schloss. Als er die Tür öffnete traten seine Freunden ein, ohne der toten Wache eines Blickes zu würdigen. Es war eine Sternlose Nacht und der Mond war hinter den Wolken verschwunden. Sie waren alle in schwarz gehüllt und nur ihre Bewegungen konnten sie verraten. Mit schnellen Schritten überquerten sie den Vorhof, von Deckung zu Deckung. Als sie nahe genug an dem Haupttor waren sprangen sie hinter die nächste Hecke und zogen ihre Blasröhre hervor. Kleine Pfeile schossen aus den Blasröhren gefolgt von einem Zischen, doch bevor sie sich bewusst wurden was passierte lagen sie schon tot auf dem Boden. Wie der Wind huschten sie zum Tor und öffneten es. Die Vorhalle war nur spärlich erleuchtet und mit einer Handbewegung sank der Saal in Dunkelheit. Ohne zu warten sprangen zwei von drei in die Luft und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit um den Fluchtweg zu überwachen. Er lief die Treppe hoch er kam in einen Langen Flur und hörte das leise Wispern der schlafenden so wie mehrere schnarchende Wachen. Der Boden war mit einem rotem Teppich belegt welcher seine Schritte dämpfte und die wenigen Wackeln erlaubtem ihm ungesehen an mehreren Wachen vorbei zu kommen. An den Wänden waren mehrere Bilder von alten Schlossherren und Königen zu sehen welche gefühllos hinter ihm herblickten. Als er um die Ecke wollte sprang er zurück vor seinem Ziel befanden sich zwei weitere Wachen. Mit einer Handbewegung erloschen alle Lichter in der Umgebung und die Wachen blickten misstrauisch um sich und hielten ihre Waffen bereit._

„_Scheisse, was ist das?" „Keine Ahnung... Ich geh sie wieder Zünden" ohne ein weiteres Wort griff Hans nach dem Feuerzeug und ging zur nächsten Fackel doch bevor er sich versah kam eine schwarze Kreatur aus der Dunkelheit „Fred!" schrie hans doch er spürte schon wie der Stahl in seinem Hals steckte und nur ein Gurgeln ertönte._

„_Hans? Hans! Was ist los?" doch ehe er seinen Kamerad er blicken konnte spürte auch er die Klinge in seinem Hals_

_Veram putzte seine Klinge an einem Wandteppich und schob sie zurück in die Schneide. Er hatte es nun Fast geschafft. Er stieß die Tür auf und betrat das Schlafgemach. Doch als er das Opfer erblickte stockte ihm der Atem. Obwohl sie ein Menschenwesen war übertraf es die Schönheit von allem was er bisher sah von Elf bis Mensch. Sie blickte ihn ängstlich an und zog die Decke hoch als könnte diese sie Schützen._

_Er ging leise zum Bett als sei es ein Altar und murmelte zu sich selbst._

„_Oh Götter was habt ihr gemacht? Meine Rache, Wut sind erloschen bei ihrem Anblick..."_

_Als sie bemerkte dass sich de Züge des Alben entspannt hatten lies sie die Decke sinken und blitzschnell hatte sie einen Schwert in der Hand welches sie unter der Decke versteckt hatte. Doch Veram wich dem Schlag aus und lächelte. Wie schön sie doch war wenn sie wütend ist. Er drückte sanft in den Nacken und sie fiel Ohnmächtig um. Doch er fing sie auf nahm sie in seine Arme und rannte aus dem Gemach._

_Episode 13_

_Veram eilte die Stufen runter und erkannte wie der Boden von toten Wachen bedeckt war und wie das Blut die Mauern in einem sanftem, glitzerndem rot erleuchten ließ._

„_Vert'an, Serata's los wir gehen."_

_Episode 14_

_Erwachen der Entführten_

_Episode 15_

_Verliebt_

_Episode 16_

_Beweis der Liebe_

_Episode 17_

_Tod_

_Episode 18_

_Rache_

_Episode 19_

_Das Reich_

_Episode 20_

_Rückkehr_

_Episode 21_

_Zerfall_

_Episode 22_

_Befreiung._


End file.
